pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slowbro
Slowbro (Japanese: ヤドラン Yadoran) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology When Shellder bites Slowpoke's tail, it is now bipedal. Its feet are more muscular, and its belly has scales to protect it, compared to Slowpoke. Special abilities Slowbro can have the ability Oblivious or the ability Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Slowbro from getting infatuated. Own Tempo prevents Slowbro from getting confused. Slowpoke can evolve into a Slowbro if a Shellder bites on its tail. This triggers Slowpoke's evolution, and allows for the Slowpoke to stand on its hind legs (the Shellder acts as a counterbalance). It may be possible that if the Shellder was knocked off of Slowbro's tail, it would turn back into a Slowpoke. It has various moves such as Calm Mind, Slack Off, Surf, Ice Beam, Psychic, Flamethrower, and Grass Knot. Evolution Slowbro does not evolve. Slowbro evolves from Slowpoke starting at level 37. Instead, it can further evolve into Mega Slowbro using its Mega Stone. Anime *Westwood V's Slowbro *Prima's Slowbro *Madeleine's Slowbro *Solidad's Slowbro Game info Game locations |backcolor= |redblue=Route 23, Cerulean Cave via Super Rod, Seafoam Islands |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 12 and 13 (Surf), Seafoam Islands |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Slowpoke Well |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Slowpoke Well |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Cape Brink, Berry Forest, Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Slowpoke (Pearl only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Slowpoke |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Slowpoke Well, Safari Zone, Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine (Surf) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Evolve Slowpoke |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=The Shellder that latches onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's leftover scraps. |yellow=Lives lazily by the sea. If the Shellder on its tail comes off, it becomes a Slowpoke again. |gold=If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke. |silver=Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison. |crystal=An attached Shellder won't let go because of the tasty flavor that oozes out of its tail. |ruby=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |sapphire=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |emerald=Its tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This forces it to reluctantly swim and catch prey. |firered=When a Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into Slowbro. |leafgreen=The Shellder that latches onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's leftover scraps. |diamond=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |pearl=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |platinum=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |heartgold=If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke. |soulsilver=Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison. |black=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |white=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |black 2=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |white 2=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |x=An attached Shellder won't let go because of the tasty flavor that oozes out of its tail. |y=When a Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into Slowbro.}} Sprites |border= |}} Mega Evolution sprites Gallery 080Slowbro_OS_anime.png 080Slowbro_OS_anime_2.png 080Slowbro_AG_anime.png 080Slowbro_Dream.png 080Slowbro_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon